This love
by tashalem
Summary: Tragic first loves, dead-end job, and now a sarky new boss, Eponine just can't catch a break.
1. Chapter 1

This Love

Chapter 1: Breathe

There are many pains you can feel in this world, physical, emotional sometimes they leave scars that can't ever be erased. But we all know deep down what's the worst, what tares your soul apart, breaks your spirit….it's love. And above all there is nothing worse than the person you love saying, they hate you...I hate you ahh my heart, it hurts.

No one knew that pain more than Eponine Thenardier, she had loved a man once upon time, thrown her heart at him and watched crush it into billion unsalvageable pieces. It was, a love that taught her people were the scariest thing in this world, they can love you one day and treat you like you're nothing the next. Her heart died that day and along with it a bright smile that used to grace rose tinted lips.

"Eponine!", jumping thick dark locks almost falling out of her ponytail, Eponine steadied her heartbeat as she stared at her glaring manager.

"You're supposed to be greeting customers… with a smile remember your T's", Eponine frowned

"My T's?"

"Tits and teeth",

"You do realise you're a woman, how can you say things like that, aren't you embarrassed", the manager held Eponine's despondent gaze.

"If it wasn't for your looks you would've been fired a long time ago.", turning, her heels clacking against the marble floor, the manager went to take care of some VIP clients. Shaking it off, Eponine stepped out of her heels for a second before re-wearing them.

As soon as her shift ended Eponine stepped into her sneakers, jeans and favourite faded t-shirt, taking a deep breath she stepped out of the store and was immediately greeted by Mimi one of the girls who worked on the lingerie floor.

"How was it, truly awful as always ", the petite red-head asked,

"Aweful , your end", Mimi sighed dramatically.

"I'm convinced old ladies come to our store pick up the stringiest knickers and wrap them around their loose bits, just for the shits and giggles", Eponine allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

" So you think your customers are trolling you", Eponine pondered,

"They never buy anything, I'm the one who has to touch the underwear after they've been up their bits", scrunching up her face Mimi shuddered.

"You could always transfer to my department", Mimi scoffed

"And have Mrs teeth and tits as my manager, I'll stick with the old ladies", Eponine shook her head.

"Then stop complaining so much".

"Eponine , if we don't complain about our jobs what else is there…. ahhh I have news"

"What is it?"

"I heard that the son of the president would be taking over this mall and he's coming tomorrow to have a look around" Eponine tilted her head with curiosity.

"What kind of person is he?"

"I heard he was really handsome... so I'm thinking we should use our wiles and try and snatch him up", Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you say that you couldn't live without love last week, that you wanted a passionate love with a starving artist"

"Well I'm saving that for my last love as for my first love I want money...that's what I want ", Mimi burst into Money( that's what I want) by The flying lizards much to Eponine's amusement.

The following morning as she came into work the whole place was buzzing with action, it was spotless the staff were running around putting final touches, the new general manager, son to a vast retail empire was about to set foot in the store.

Taking a deep breath Eponine straightened her skirt and as she stood by her counter tucking loose dark curls behind her ear, a weird hush fell over the shop as a young man accompanied by an entourage that would make an A-list celebrity blush strode in.

As her eyes traveled across the entourage Eponine's eyes fell on her past and her heart stopped beating, all the air left her lungs, her mouth dried out and she died for the second time in her life.

And as everyone watched the tall blonde striding at the front, Eponine's eyes were fixed on warm hazel eyes just a few steps behind him, it took a second for those eyes to lock with Eponine's wide brown eyes and it was done, it was done.

The entourage faded from sight grabbing the elevators making its way to the offices on the top floor. The next 8 hours of her shift Eponine was in autopilot, just going through the motions of seeming alive. This time round she gained no comfort from slipping into her sneakers, jeans, and t-shirt taking a deep breath Eponine stepped out of the store, in that instant she sensed the gaze of eyes which had once been familiar to her.

"It's been a long time Eponine",

"It has Marius…"

 _ **AN: I was sitting on the couch and suddenly had the urge to write and so I did, I hope you guys enjoy it :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The boss

What do you say to the man who broke your heart, the truth is there is nothing you really can say, maybe you had a million things to shout cry and whimper in the moment but as time passes they all fade away. I hate you, why are you doing this, please don't leave me, all these pleas start to seem like the childish cry of a child trying to piece together something that's completely and utterly broken. So as Eponine stood in front of her ex-boyfriend, first love and breaker of her heart, she was very calm.

"Are you doing a bit of last minute shopping", shaking hands leisurely in his pockets, gaze steady, marius projected the image of casual calmness.

"No I just finished work, you saw me standing here 8 hours ago", a tense silence followed.

"right... I thought your dream was to be an architect", Eponine sighed brushing loose strands away.

"I had many dreams back then...but I was naive and foolish", it was Marius' turn to sigh.

"I'm not really sure what to say ..", Marius said nervously

"Then don't say anything, thats good thing about being an ex, it basically makes us strangers… there's no reason to engage in awkward chit chat, I'll go my way , and you go yours just like before",

"Is that what you want ?…"

"I never get what I want….so maybe I should say it's not what I want maybe that way it'll actually happen", Eponine shrugged as she started to move past him, Marius instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm, looking down Eponine gazed at the fingers wrapped around her bare wrist and then her eyes fell to the gold band on Marius' finger.

"We've lived as strangers since that day, nothing has changed", with that Eponine unclasped marius' fingers and walked away never once looked back , and she kept walking straight never looking back, body tense, all the way to her apartment but as soon as she closed the door she crumpled to the ground. There was no crying, no sound, just an indescribable concentration of pain in the center of her chest. By the following morning the pain had subsided but it hadn't gone away, as she got dressed Eponine did everything slowly and with so much effort. Being in pain is bad but knowing there's pain coming your way is so much worse, because you can't prepare, you don't when it's going to hit you or how hard it's going to be, but most of all you, you don't know how long it' going to take you to get back up, and that's how Eponine felt as she floated into work so deep in thought she didn't notice the broad chest coming her way till she was face deep in it, the shock made her stumble back, instinctively she straightened her uniform before looking up into icey blue eyes.

"Don't you watch where you're going?", Eponine frowned.

"Don't you?", the man raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're right, I wasn't watching where I was going, but neither were you, if you had been, you would've avoided me, the only way for us to collide is for both of us to not watch where we're going" a tense silence followed as icy blue gazed into despondent brown.

"You must think you're smart", Eponine frowned

"No, it's just the truth"

"Do you know who I am" Eponine gazed at him intently his skin started to warm up under the scrutinizing gaze,

"Ahh you're the president's son", Eponine stated

"I have a name", the young man stated annoyed, Eponine frowned

"I'm going to be late…" shrugging she started to walk past him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, so close they were almost chest to chest.

"You're rude, aren't you scared you'll be fired", Eponine tilted her head mild amusement in her eyes.

" Strangers aren't scary, it's the people you love you have to fear, you can fire me if you want, it'll be inconvenient but it's nothing scary", yanking her wrist out of his Eponine left the young man dumbfounded .

"What a crazy….", the young man' voice trailed off there was nothing he could even say.

For Eponine it was another zombie-like day at work much to her managers annoyance who was repeatedly shouting remember your T's. lunch was a welcome break.

"You okay , you seem a little listless these days", Eponine shrugged

"I'm fine…", Mimi frowned

"You're such a mystery Eponine… I can't work you out", Eponine smiled lightly.

"It' not intentional I promise", Mimi look unconvinced.

"Well anyway, I have some more exciting news"

"What is it this time"

"They are opening a development department on the top floor of the mall, it'll be office in charge of improving the sales and marketing of the stores and departments that are lagging behind, and the best thing it's open to all employees , how awesome is that"

"Sounds interesting"

"It's more than that, you get a huge pay rise, get an nice desk, business card and no more walking around, and company benefits health care and dental, you should totally apply"

"I don't know about that",

"Uh huh… I've spoken to most of the workers in this mall and you're about 30 IQ points above them all, you should apply"

"hmm mm"

"Above all it's a chance to get away from Mrs tits and teeth", Eponine tilted her in thought

"You think that's a good enough reason to apply for a new job"

"Of course", Eponine nodded

"Fine, why not", Mimi hit her back supportively.

After her shift finished Eponine headed to the third floor to pick up one of the application forms for the development department, as she picked up the form she heard steps behind her.

"Do you really think someone like you, is qualified to work on the top floor", Eponine frowned and took step forward.

" a person like me, what does that mean", icy blue eyes held empty brown eyes.

"A lifeless person, that's what I meant", taking a step forward the blue-eyed young man leaned in extremely closed, Eponine' fingers were digging into the application form, slowly scrunching it up.

"I look at you and there's nothing behind your eyes...are you dead on the inside ?"

 _ **AN: aww it's really lovely to see you guys back, I recognize all your usernames, I hope you enjoy this story, it's a bit of a slow burner but I hope you stick with it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Curious

The young man's eyes flickered to Eponine' finger's which were shaking under her strong grip, the forms starting to become nothing but a crumpled mess.

"Ah maybe I was wrong..you seem mad", exhaling heavily Eponine took a step back, looking away for moment but when her eyes focused again they were full of much emotion and a message to the blue-eyed stranger, _take it back._ Uncomfortable by the sudden emotion swirling around in those big doe brown eyes, he broke eye contact and cleared his throat.

"Erhm well it is open to everyone I guess"

" I'm not mad", Eponine said slowly looking away

"What?"

"I'm annoyed you figured me out...so quickly", with those word hanging in the air, Eponine slid past the stunned young man.

As she sat eating her lunch Eponine couldn't seem to get his words out of her mind _lifeless , dead behind the eyes_ was it really that obvious she wondered.

"Boo!", Eponine jumped looking into the bemused face of her friend Mimi. "wow didn't think that would actually work...what's up you look troubled"

"It''s nothing", Mimi raised an eyebrow "really," Eponine reassured her even though she didn't believe it herself.

Eponine spent the next few nights filling in the forms to the best of her ability, there were so many questions, you even had to submit a development plan for one of the departments in the mall. On Friday night, after work she popped upstairs and slipped it in, apparently there had been over 150 applicants and the results would be out in two weeks.

As she stood fixing her skirt a middle aged w came bustling in headed straight for Eponine, she pushed bag in her face.

"I want a refund, I bought this bag from your store a week ago on the other side of town and it's already ripped", Eponine frowned as she took the bag and looked at the tare across the strap, she looked inside it and inspected it and her frown deepened.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but this isn't one of our bags"

"Ar-are you calling me a liar?" the woman spluttered

"Yes"

"How dare you accuse me, how dare you!ca...call me...a liar!", the woman was becoming hysterical, Eponine could hear the clicking of her managers heels.

"Eponine, what is going?"

"This woman wants a refund"

"What's the problem then," her manager muttered through gritted teeth as she kept looking over and smiling at the customer.

"It's a fake, the bags a fake"

"First she calls me a liar!, and now she's saying I've bought a fake !, what kind of store treats their customers like this!, I won't have it"

"Now mam I"m sure my employee made a mistake I apol-"

"I want her to apologize", the lady said curtly.

"Eponine", her manager said as she shoved her towards the customer, a tense silence followed as the two women stared at each other.

"You're a grown woman, aren't you embarrassed going out and buying a fake from a market and then trying to pass it off as genuine and then… and then trying to get money back for it, it's kind of pathetic, you're pathetic", before she knew it a stumpy hand struck her across her face with such force it loosened her scrunchie and it came tumbling as did her long locks falling down framing her unreactive face.

"I want her fired!, fired!", Eponine's ears were ringing.

"What the hell is going on?", a familiar voice bellowed from behind, Eponine lifted her stinging face gazing into serious blue eyes.

"It's erm... just a misunderstanding sir", Eponine's manager chirped in quickly, the young man's eyes never left Eponine's face.

"Are you in charge, i want you to fire this employee, she accused me of lying"

"Yes I am, I'm Enjolras, the general manger , i own this store, what's the problem"

"I bought this bag for a refund because there is a tear in it, and your employee called me a liar and pathetic", Enjolras' eyes flickered to Eponine's face, his eyes resting on the bright red handprint on her porcelain skin.

"Why did you call her pathetic and a liar", Eponine held Enjolras gaze

"because she is, that bag is a fake, it' made in some cheap market"

"How can you be sure"

"The seems, it's sewn differently, also, our designer Marc Jacobs bags have a unique reference number, and the emblem, is made from brass painted gold, whereas the real ones made of actual gold, but mainly Marc Jacobs is spelt wrong, the forger put a k instead of c at the end of Marc" a strange silence fell over the room. Enjolras took the bag looked at it and smirked.

"Well...well...maybe you-", but before she could say anymore, Enjolras' icy stare silenced her.

"Did you hit her?", the lady shifted from one foot to the other

"She called me pathei-

"You are...leave", the woman swerved and practically ran out, sensing that Enjolras had something to say to Eponine , her manger left as well. A strange mood overtook both Eponine and Enjolras and for a few seconds they neither moved or spoke, finally Enjolras took a large step and closed the gap between them, His cool eye still taking in her face .

"Does it hurt ?", Eponine frowned

"Why , do you care", Enjolras smiled slightly

"No I don't"

"Then why?"

"I'm curious"

"Curious?", bending down Enjolras picked up Eponine's hair band, reaching out, his cold hands grabbed her warm hand, and placed the band in the center before slowly closing it, keeping his cool fingers on top of hers

"I'm curious about you"

"Eponine.!", turning Eponine's eyes made contact with wide familiar hazel eyes

"Marius…"

 **AN: thank you so much for the reviews, they have really cheered me up, I"m not sure how I feel about this chapter, I"ll let you decide.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: loneliness

Enjolras didn't mean to be hurt with the speed with which Eponine threw his hand away but he was, gazing at his empty palm he found himself smiling.

"What' going on here?", Marius seemed to ask the air, it was blue eyes that met his gaze curiously.

"Do you know her ?", Marius eyes quickly flickered to Eponine who seemed to gaze just past him.

"She's a childhood friend", letting his eyes fall on Eponine's still figure, Enjolras sensed an energy that was less than friendly, all of a sudden Marius fingers were tracing the red mark across Eponine's face.

"Who..who did this to you", the only reply he got was a brutal slap to the hand as Eponine took a deep breath and a step back. First she turned to Enjolras.

"Don't be curious about me, I don't want it, your gaze attention or whatever, I don't want it", slowly she turned to Marius.

" and you, don't ever touch me again, even if I"m bleeding to death right in front of you even then don't touch me, I'd rather die", with those harsh words Eponine turned on her heel and walked away. And she jusy kept walking, before she knew it, she was outside, reaching out she managed prop herself up against the wall as her legs gave out, calm down she kept telling herself, her brain didn't know which part of the last hour to react to.

"Could you have made it any more obvious that you have history ", Eponine jumped only to be greeted with bemused blue eyes.

"You scared me…", she said, placing her hand over her heart to soothe her breathing.

"So you and Marius…", the sentence hung in the dense air awkwardly for a few seconds.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just confused ...I've known Marius a long time, he likes the lively cute and smily type...and you...are not that...but in the end i guess he married his type", Eponine's whole body tensed.

"Then am I your type", Enjolras ran his hand through his soft blonde locks.

"Are you anyone's type...Eponine", again those wide doe brown eyes blinked slowly and Enjolras was entranced.

"This conversation...seems strangely empty, we're talking but nothing's really being said", Enjolras smiled.

"Were you born sad Eponine...or were you made this way". Eponine looked away unsure of what to do with such a question.

"I have to get back to work", Eponine began turning but Enjolras grabbed her and spun her round, fingers digging into her shoulders, deep blue eyes burning into her face.

"Ahhhh…", it was such a deep sigh,

"What?..."

"What are you?... I can't work you out", seeing the despondent look in Eponine's eyes Enjolras let go of her shoulders, without saying a word, she took a few steps back paused as if she was going to say something before turning and walking away.

For once in her life Eponine was looking forward to the calm of her counter, it would be nice to go back to the familiar tedium of work without drama she thought, but when she returned he was still there.

"I know you hate me, but do we really have to act like strangers"

"Congratulations" Marius frowned

"What?"

"On getting married..congratulations", Marius' whole body tensed as his fingers nervously began fiddling with his wedding band.

"Don't congratulate me….ask me why?" there was anger in Marius voice. Eponine gazed up at him tiredly

"But I'm not curious", Marius took a sharp step forward and grabbed Eponine' wrist like he was going to yank it off.

"You're lying... the reasons why we broke up...why you disappeared...why I got married… how can you not be curious? hows that possible ?"

"The night we broke up ...no the night you broke up with me...do you want to know what U thought..", Eponine's voiced wavered

"What?"

"That I was easy...I came when you asked… and I left when you asked...I wished that you would become very unhappy… I wanted you to cry every night thinking about me... I wanted you to fall apart… I thought I was going to die of depression thinking about you...so I wanted you to feel guilty for the rest of your life for what you did to me… I did it all Marius, anger, sadness, pain longing, love, hope, despair I felt them all for you, time and time again, till my soul was completely shattered...that's why I'm not curious… I've felt every emotion I can feel for Marius pontmercy in this life and there's nothing left",

"I missed you Eponine", a pained silence fell between the two, there was nothing left to say this it was Marius' turn to walk away.

Eponine felt exhausted, she didn't know how much more drama she could take in one day, but the day wasn't done with her yet, so as she was getting into her own clothes she suddenly received a message telling her to head up to the main office on the third floor.

"What….I got the job", Eponine stated utterly shocked.

"You did, out of all the candidates you were the most qualified, we'll notify your manager and you can begin your transition to the office upstairs", stated the office manager, Eponine nodded blankly in still in shock.

When most people get good news, they want to share it with the people in their live, their friends, their family members, boyfriends, girlfriends, colleagues, you go out for drinks, you have a little celebration at home, you go for a romantic drive, that's what people do, but not Eponine. She was in a graveyard leaning against a tombstone, bottle of red wine in hand.

"I was promoted today mum, there were lots of candidates but I got it, it would've been nice if you were here to congratulate me, it would be nice if there was someone to congratulate me, my only friend is away, I don't have a boyfriend and you were my only family,... so I come to work alone...I go home alone… I eat alone...I sleep alone...I drink alone...everything I do I do it alone..I really hate living like this mum….I wish I had someone to worry about me, miss me, to come home to, ...I'm just so lonely...", and then Eponine cried for the first time in years, she wailed her heart out leaning against her mother's grave, wine bottle in hand.

After finishing the bottle, she walked down the street, swaying, head down, cheeks flushed, hair messy, so it wasn't a surprise when she walked head first into a solid chest, she expected to fall back, but a familiar firm grasp steadied her, slowly she looked up to find herself staring into bemused blue eyes.

"Congratulations on your promotion Eponine"

 _ **AN: I'm really starting to get into this, thank you so much for the reviews and follows, always welcome, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So it's you

Long lashes blinked slowly, barely disguising glistening maroon eyes which suddenly seemed to hold all the darkness in the world. The night traffic trailed by, the urban trees rustled in the cool winter air, the city lights flickered, taking a deep breath Eponine shook the emotion off her face.

''Enjolras '', she said unsurely

''Ooh wow you smell of alcohol, were you celebrating ?" tilting his head Enjolras glanced up and down Eponine' petite figure.

''Why is it you?'', Enjolras frowned,

''What do you mean?''

''Why is it you, again, why are you here? '', Enjolras ran his hand through his blonde locks.

''I don't know...maybe fate'', he shrugged nonchalantly Eponine scoffed,

''I'm really confused why…'', Enjolras leaned down till his nose was almost touching Eponine's. She inhaled in shock.

''Are you cold, your face is really red...but it's pretty cute'', leaning back he took in her confused and embarrassed reaction with amusement, especially the way she quickly shook the emotion away.

''I'm going home, goodnight'', slowly Eponine tried to walk around Enjolras, her blood however was now more wine than anything so her limbs took a little longer to catch up with what her brain wanted and she stumbled, only to have a sturdy arm, wrap around her waist and steady her, turning her eyes became absorbed in the intense blue eyes staring back at her.

''are you lonely Eponine, because I can keep you company if you want '', slowly Enjolras pulled his arm away, Eponine straightened her jacket looked at him despondent before turning and walking away, she heard the sigh that left his lips, rest on her shoulders.

The following morning Eponine decided she would start anew, she put her hair into a tight ponytail, coated her lips in scarlet lipstick, and wore her darkest tailored suit, taking a deep breath she was ready. She headed straight up to the top floor, taking another deep breath she pushed the door to her new workplace. It was a beautiful airy open plan office with mini desks, Eponine' eyes immediately fell on little personalized nameplate on a small desk to the side.

"You must be Eponine", Eponine jumped at the quirky voice, finding a petite perky blonde smiling wildly at her.

"Yes, I am"

"Good, I'm Jenny , welcome to the development department, your desk is over there, we're going to have meeting with general manager in the main office over there, in about 5 after that I'll run you through your responsibilities, how does that sound?"

"Good, good", with a enthusiastic pat, Jenny zoomed off, Eponine took a deep breath and sat down at her desk, slowly running her hand over the nameplate before picking up a little box of personalized business cards, she really wanted to smile, this was a situation that called for it but she couldn't. As the clock struck 9 everyone rose from their desks and harried to the main office at the front, Eponine scuttled out of her chair and ran straight...into a solid chest. Familiar hands gabbed her shoulders, she looked up into bemused blue eyes.

"Do you know how to smile?...",Eponine gazed up at him in confusion. Patting the side of her arm, Enjolras smiled before walking past her into the office. It a took second for Eponine to follow him in. It was general meeting about what this department was going to be doing, their various roles and responsibilities and why they were chosen. After the meeting as promised Jenny showed her the the ropes, her responsibility seemed to be data collection on the various departments, it didn't take long for Eponine to get into the grove.

She barely saw Enjolras he was in his big office most of the time, she was relieved , he made her feel strange. Stretching she pushed back from her desk, it was finally home time, sliding into her coat and heels she stood up, looking around as everyone started bidding their goodbyes.

As she approached the exit she could see a few falling flakes, her heart beat faster, she loved snow, walking outside she stood in the entrance hand out stretched letting flakes fall on her hands.

"It''s snowing", Eponine jumped and sighed recognizing the voice, she turned to sharp blue eyes.

"Do you want to keep me company?", he asked eyebrow raised curiously.

"I don't want to, I'm going home"

"What if said it was a work order", Eponine frowned ,

"We're out of work hours" Enjolras took a step towards her, he seemed to enjoy invading her personal space.

"Even if I asked you as a favour" there was something gentle and sorrowful swirling in his eyes, but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Why are you doing this, what do you want?", Enjolras smiled and even though she'd never admit, it lit up he's beautiful blue eyes.

"I just want to spend time with you", Eponine looked away before looking back, her face incredulous, it was an expression Enjolras found adorable.

"Because you're curious", Enjolras scratched his head and bit his lip in thought.

"Hmmm it's probbaly passed that a little, but I don't think you're ready to hear where my curiosity had taken me, Eponine", she didn't like it the way he said her name, full of familiarity and warmth.

"I'm going home, goodnight", turning Eponine tried to take a step, but large arms wrapped around shoulders, a warm body against her back.

"Wh-what ar-are you doing", she stuttered a she fruitlessly tried to throw him off

"Stay still Eponine", she didn't know why but her body stopped against her will.

"Let go", she said as calmly as her trembling voice would allow.

"You're cold, I'm giving you some warmth, I'm lending you my warmth, just this once accept it", Eponine was utterly confused, her brian was a mess, her heart had stopped beating, and a man she didn't understand was giving her a back hug. Slowly Enjolras let go, Eponine refused to turn and face him.

"Giving someone something they don't want, is a burden... don't do it anymore", with those words Eponine walked away.

*****************************************************************************************************  
The following morning was strange, Eponine was anticipating seeing Enjolras her adrenaline was pumping, but he was nowhere to be found, even as she sat in the canteen at her lunch break her eyes kept darting around she didn't know why she was so nervous.

"Eponine…", jumping Eponine turned to meet something worse than blue eyes, hazel ones.

"Marius..", she said as she stood up to face her past once again.

"I hear a congratulations is in order", Eponine kept her expression as still as possible.

"Thanks, why are you here again", Marius rubbed his head nervously.

"Well I've been drafted in to help with some things" he murmured "The accounting to be precise, I'll be here a lot", Eponine was silent she didn't know how to respond.

"Sweetie..", a sickly voice cried, Eponine watched all the colour drain from Marius face. Eponine followed his gaze as it landed on a pretty blonde with the longest blonde curls, bouncing up towards them.

"What are you doing here?", there was no warmth in Marius voice.

"I was bored, so I came to hang out", Eponine watched his face twitch with tension.

"I'm at work, sweetie, I can't play with you", the young woman pouted before her gaze fell on Eponine.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?", if it was possible Marius got paler and fell silent, the young woman huffed "fine I'll do it myself", she offered her outstretched hand to Eponine.

"I'm Cosette, nice to meet you", Eponine took her hand tentatively.

"I'm Eponine,", somethin strange flickered across Cosette's face, Eponine couldn't quite catch it, but her grasp seemed to get tighter.

"So it's you", Eponine tilted her head with confusion, the young woman let go of Eponine's hand and looked at Marius.

"I'm Marius's wife..what are you to him?", Eponine froze, _Marius' wife, so it's you,_ she thought.

 _ **An : Sorry it's been awhile, I think I've finally got the tone for this story, I hope you guys enjoy, reviews and follows are much appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truce

Eponine didn't know what to feel, was it sadness that made her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, shock that made her feel dizzy, pain that made it hard to breathe, or was it just plain old bitterness, the one that asks why wasn't it me. The only way she could describe what her body was feeling, was that horrible sensation you get when you drink hard liquor on an empty stomach, that unexplainable pain that knots your tummy, blurs your vision, skitters your balance, that why did I do this to myself kind of pain, the kind you can't be saved from.

Then she felt it a warm familiar hand on her shoulder followed by an oaky nerve soothing voice.

"What's going?,", a moment of silence before a bemused laugh.

"Oh, come on, you can't also have a relationship with my bro-

"Cosette," came a stern voice, but the glint in Cosette's blue eyes seemed unfazed.

"Brother", she finished decidedly, Eponine slowly turned to look at Enjolras, disappointment shock and betrayal swirling in those big doe eyes, reluctantly soothing fingers slid off her shoulder.

"So do you have a relationship with my brother too", there was accusation in the question, Eponine turned back calmly.

"Your husband is my ex-boyfriend, and your brother is my boss, that's all there is to it, if you have more questions about the nature of these two relationships, you should ask your brother and your husband, they have a far bigger obligation to you, then I do", curtly Eponine turned and walked as calmly as she could out of the building it wasn't until she was around the side of the building that her knees finally buckled and she found herself leaning up against a wall for support.

"Eponine..", came a nervous familiar and unwanted voice, slowly she looked up to concerned blue eyes " I wasn't…it wasn't my…I didn't mean….. I'm sorry", came a defeated sigh.

"Why are you sorry", Eponine said straightening herself, confusion swirled in his concerned face.

" I should've told you…I should've explained-""

"You don't owe me an explanation, you don't owe me anything"

"Eponine I- ""

"The most frustrating things is that I don't even have the right to be angry at you, we don't have a relationship…you're just my boss after all", Enjolras suddenly surged forwards grabbing the sides of Eponine's arms taking the breath out of her lungs.

"Don't draw that line… before I've decided to completely cross it", the intensity in his voice kept her in place, her doe eyes wide in confusion.

"Don't cross it", Enjolras hands slowly started to slip from her arms, taking a big step he just stared at her.

"Then where do we go from here", Eponine's big eyes met Enjolras'

"back to our places, I'll be your hardworking employee, and you can be my arrogant boss who I complain about to my friend", with those words Eponine walked around Enjolras, he didn't turn around he didn't want to see her back walking away from him.

When Eponine returned from her long walk the company was abuzz with the gossip of the employee who seemed to have both relations with the husband of the heiress of their company and the boss.

The whispers were overbearing, _who does she think she is, she's not even that pretty. it doesn't make sense. it doesn't._ Most people let that voice in their head defend, _I'm not that bad, I don't deserve this, what the hell do you know?_ but Eponine didn't her voice agreed with all the criticism, who the hell do I think I am is all that was running through her mind.

Meanwhile Enjolras lay back in his arm chair eyes closed wondering how he could get that strange girl to like no, trust him.

As Eponine was finishing her paper work she could feel a shadow looming over her desk, slowly she looked up into unreadable blues.

"I have a business meeting, I could use another pair of eyes", slowly Eponine closed her laptop and stood up tucking a long strand behind her ear and waited, Enjolras held her gaze before walking on. Eponine followed Enjolras to his car, they drove in absolute silence to a fancy restaurant, where a middle-aged man was waiting he stood up and greeted Enjolras before kissing you on the cheek.

"I've had a look over the contract, I have a problem with the manufacturing costs, they're too low for a project of this magnitude", the man whose name turned out to be Winston stated.

"I understand your concerns Mr Winston but if you look over the subsidiary companies we're using they're minimal risk manufacturing means we can be economical with the budget, after all it's the advertising and marketing that needs the bulk of the budget there's no pointing making a product if there's no one to buy", stated Enjolras calmly this went on back and forth, Eponine quietly ate her steak letting the two men negotiate. After it was all over Enjolras said he needed to get some research materials from the imperial library sitting across from him Eponine could feel her lids dropping they'd been there for hours, Enjolras was ruffling through piles of papers.

It didn't take long for Eponine's head to find its way to the cool mahogany, Enjolras put the papers down. Reaching over he gently brushed her dark locks out of her face, letting his hand rest on hair he gently stroked before moving his hands away. He watched her sleeping for an unnatural amount of the time the sun moved across the sky and when it hit her face he used his papers to block it out for her.

When Eponine's eyes finally opened she sat up slowly her head was hazy, looking across her eyes widened in surprise to see Enjolras head laying on the table, he looked so peaceful vulnerable and totally human. Looking at the time she realised it was getting late they needed to head back, slowly standing she walked to his side of table, leaning down she nudged him gently, and then a little harder, his long fair lashes opened revealing hazy blue orbs which held her in place.

"We should get back", slowly sitting up Enjolras rubbed his eyes.

"I guess we should", the car drive back was also silent but nowhere near as cold.

When they finally got back the office it was home time, Eponine finally couldn't hold it in.

"What was today about?", Enjolras stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to meet Eponine's serious gaze.

"What do you mean?" Eponine took a deep breath looking away for a second.

"You didn't need me for the meeting, for the library for any of it, so why did you take me with you", Enjolras took three long strides till he was directly in front of Eponine.

"ah...", Enjolras rubbed his hair "I guess my plan was a bit obvious... I was just trying to give you a break", Eponine frowned.

"A break?"

"From the gossip, I wanted you to eat in peace and get some rest"

"You're crossing the line, who gave you the right to do any of that… did I ask you?", Enjolras could hear the anger seep into Eponine's voice.

"I did it because I wanted to"

"I'm warning you our relationship is straight... employee and employer that's all",

"You're a mean girl... how can you draw the line so easily"

"If you want to help, respect my boundaries", with those words Eponine tried to leave but Enjolras grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry but I can't respect your boundaries", Eponine's body was frozen in Enjolras' warm embrace

"Wh-why… can't you", she managed to get out.

"Because no matter how I think about it, I always get the same answer",

"What answer?" the entire world seemed to fall silent as it waited with baited breath for Enjolras answer.

"That I like you"

 _ **AN: Hey guys I know it's been ages but I am determined to not leave these stories unfinished so I'll be continuing this one and you could be happy, and as always criticism likes and follows always welcome and appreciated.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Joe

 _I like you_ those three little innocent words bounced around Eponine's head till they almost lost all meaning, Eponine's whole body trembled as she stumbled back.

"What the hell do you know?", there was a pain to Eponine's voice that shocked Enjolras, he took a step forward when an outstretched hand stopped him.

"Eponine"

"You don't know anything about me…so what the hell do you like?" Enjolras grabbed Eponine's wrist and pulled her to him.

"What are you so scared of Eponine?... I might not know you completely…but I want to",

"Just because you want something doesn't mean it can happen", Enjolras let go of Eponine's wrist and gently rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I get it Eponine you're dark and twisty, and I'm a stranger who has no right to know why… but I will die if I don't find out", Eponine sighed

"I just want to be left alone", slowly Enjolras closed the remaining space and pulled Eponine into the gentlest of embraces.

"I can't die not knowing so I'll make you a deal…give me a month of your time to make you curious about me, if at the end you want nothing to do with me I'll not only leave you alone... I'll transfer you to a branch of your choice far away from my sister, your ex and me", Eponine sighed into his chest.

"Do I have a choice",

"It's either you let me willingly bother you for a month, or unwillingly for an eternity" Enjolras pulled away to look at her face. She held his gaze calmly.

"One month…I can do that" Enjolras dropped his arms.

"Well okay then", a clearing of a throat broke them out of the trance, turning Eponine made eye contact with the past.

"Marius", Enjolras hated the way she said his name, not with love or hate just with feeling.

"Can we talk", Eponine sighed she was already so exhausted, but she followed she didn't have any more energy to fight. As she started to walk away Enjolras whole body wanted her to look back but she never did, not for a second.

"You have two minutes", Marius rubbed his eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for what my wife may have said to you…she's very dramatic", Eponine nodded slowly.

"Okay then", Eponine started to walk away but Marius grabbed her wrist.

"Is that it…don't you have anything to say, don't you want to catch up- "

"What are you doing? what are you doing right now?"

"Eponine", she yanked her hand out of his grip.

"We dated a lifetime ago, we broke up, we lived our lives and now we're strangers Marius…we're not friend's we're not lovers we are nothing…so please spare me the chit chat I have no interest in your life or sharing mine with you…so just stop", Eponine started to walk away but not before turning for a second.

"and just one bit of advice never insult your wife to another woman…it's just disrespectful".

"So we can't even be friends…is that what you're saying" Eponine held those hazel eyes like she'd done a million times before.

"We've never been friends Marius, even when we were dating so just stop", gently smoothing out her skirt Eponine turned and walked away.

When it was finally home time Eponine was emotionally drained, she didn't want to stay in the office anymore, she didn't want to go home to her empty flat, just her and her thoughts, so she went to a quite bar in hidden alleyway.

"A young lady shouldn't drink so much all by herself", Joe the kindly bartender said to Eponine a customer he wished he didn't see so often.

"You are a good man Joe, but you're a terrible judge of character", Joe absorbed the pained look in those big doe eyes and sighed.

"What happened today ?"

"I got found out today "

"Who found you out"

"A man I don't know very well.. or at all actually "

"What did he say to you", Eponine paused took a sip of her drink and looked Joe dead in the eye.

"He said I'm dark and twisty", Joe tilted his head and stroked his stubble.

"aren't you?", Eponine smiled.

"Yes Joe…but no one is supposed to know, it's not supposed to be so obvious".

"it's not obvious Eponine…maybe this person sees you my dear", Eponine ran her hands through her hair.

"But they never see me Joe…I'm either mysterious or intense, or darkly sexy, I'm a cliché Joe, to every guy I've ever dated so why did this one calls me dark and twisty …that's not a good thing Joe to be dark and twisty that's a bad bad thing…but he said that to me and in the same breath he said he liked me…what is that"

"Why don't you find out Eponine, if you're so curious?", Eponine pushed the drink away and wiped her eyes they were wet.

"I can't be curious Joe...it'll kill me", Joe took the young woman's hands in his.

"Eponine living the way you are, ...trying so hard not to feel anything will kill you" thick silent tears rolled down pale cheeks, before she lay her head against the cool bar surface and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found curious blue orbs staring at her.

"Enjolras", she said quietly.

"hey Eponine", Eponine rubbed her eyes to make sure it wasn't a vision.

"How?", Enjolras looked at Joe and Eponine looked at him too.

"I thought you could use someone "

"why him Joe…how did you even call…why," exasperation was clear in Eponine's voice.

"You put him down as nobody Eponine. No one goes to that match trouble to put someone down as nobody", and then Joe walked away and Eponine sat up and looked at the man sitting next to her.

"You called me dark and twisty", Enjolras poured himself a drink

"I did", Eponine nodded

"Does that mean you're light and carefree", Enjolras smiled and in Eponine's hazy mind she thought he's crooked smile was quite beautiful.

"Ask me again at the end of the month Eponine …if you're still interested…now let's take you home", Enjolras gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up when she suddenly gripped his jacket.

"No no no... please don't take me home. I can't go there…I hate being alone... I hate it. please please", what started as silent tears were now shaking panic inducing cries, Enjolras was taken aback so he just hugged her tightly, he read in a medical journal that it calms the nervous system.

When the sun finally came up things had changed, Eponine opened her eyes surrounded by bedding that was too soft, a bed that was too big, a smell that was unfamiliar filled her nose, light clung to her skin from strange angels, and that's when she looked up from the sheets wrapped around her naked skin into calm blue eyes.

"Eponine", panic began to rise in her chest

"How did I get here".

"You got drunk, your bartender called me, you didn't want to go home, I bought you here… this is my place. I slept in the guestroom. I had to change you …you threw up on yourself so that's about all of it" there was a long silence.

"Why did you come to the bar", Eponine's white knuckles tightened around the sheets.

"Because I'd get to see you" Eponine's lip tightened

"Why…did you want to see me" Enjolras walked towards the bed till his body hit the frame.

"You know the answer"

"because you like me"

"because I like you".

 _ **AN: here's the next chapter it felt a bit off but let me know what you think positive or negative and as always likes, favourites and reviews are always supper welcome.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Who gave you the right... to come for me...", Eponine's words disappeared in her throat.

"I understand you're angry...because I got to see I side of you you'd rather I didn't", Eponine's face tensed even further.

"I know I Should be thankful that I'm not passed out in some ditch…but I'd prefer that to this"

"My mother killed herself 6 months later my father married Cosette's mother", Eponine's hands almost fell away from the sheet.

"Why…why would you- "

"You felt exposed…so I thought exposing myself might make you feel better", there was confusion etched into the arch of Eponine's brows.

"Why would you do that",

"because I like you"

With those words Enjolras left room, it took a minute for Eponine's eyes to see the oversized shirt and tracksuit folded at the end of the bed. As she got dressed she couldn't get past the strange tightness in her chest, and haziness of her head. When she left the room, she found herself in an open kitchen and living room type area, Enjolras was sitting eating, another place was set up for Eponine slowly she sat down and they continued eating in silence.

"Your clothes are on the sofa, I Ironed them, I'll be heading to the shower you can get dressed in my room", as Enjolras stood up Eponine found herself rising with a sense of urgency, without knowing why she stumbled forward and grabbed his sleeve tightly, Enjolras turned his to gaze at her.

"People who like me, have a habit of disappearing... so, if you ever have to…please tell me", using her tense grasp on his shirt as leverage Enjolras pulled Eponine into his chest and engulfed her in a warm gentle embrace, his big comforting hand stroking her head.

"You don't know me very well Eponine, but I have very few things I like, so when I find one I tend to hold onto it forever, if I ever need to disappear, I'll take you with me" gently Enjolras pulled back, he liked the gaze in Eponine's big brown eyes. Giving her head one last stroke, he turned and headed to the shower.

As they sat in his car cruising down the early morning road, Eponine found herself glancing over at Enjolras more times then she'd like to admit. Eponine frowned in confusion as he pulled into a small road a street down from the office.

"I thought it might be uncomfortable for you to be seen getting out of the same car as me", Eponine smiled as she unbuckled.

"I don't think I need any more rumours…I'll see you in the office", Enjolras grabbed Eponine's wrist.

"You look really pretty", Eponine's eyes widened and despite herself she found heat rise to her cheeks.

"erm…thank you", she said in voice Enjolras hadn't heard before, letting go he smiled as she closed the door. As she watched him drive away Eponine shook herself _get a grip, get a grip Eponine._

Eponine's head felt light and airy as she walked towards the office gripping her bag, the lightness disappeared when she walked into a figure that made her body feel very heavy.

"You look really pretty", Eponine met the hazel eyes staring at her more deeply then she liked.

"what do you want"

"I want to talk to you?"

"About what?", there was a long pause

"Nothing ... I Just want to talk to you", the fingers gripped around the bag strap tightened

"What are you doing? what do you think you're doing right now"

"I missed you", Eponine sighed uncomfortably.

"She's not yours to miss", came a familiar voice from behind her, her grip on the bag unconsciously relaxed.

"Stay out of this Enjolras", taking long strides, it wasn't long before Enjolras was standing beside Eponine. After a short staring match, Enjolras' arm found its way around Eponine's dainty shoulders.

"That's where you're wrong…my dear brother in-law", Marius' normally undisturbed face twitched with something that resembled anger.

"What's going?"

"She's mine so don't miss her, don't talk to her, don't even approach her…or we're really going to have a problem", with those words Enjolras arms slid from Eponine's shoulders and his hands found hers gently tugging he pulled her with him "let's get to work" with those words Enjolras pulled Eponine with him past a stunned Marius and he kept holding that hand till they were inside the office, where he reluctantly let go.

"I'm sorry I overstepped again… didn't I", Enjolras waited nervously, Eponine gazed at his broad warm back, when she was suddenly overwhelmed with something she couldn't quite understand and before she knew what she was doing her arms where wrapped around that broad back, her eyes closed she sunk her face into him and she held on as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you…for over-stepping", pulling away epinine let out a deep sigh, Enjolras gently patted her head.

"You're scaring me…this isn't like you", Eponine tilted her head in the cutest way Enjolras thought.

"I forgot what I used to be like…I think the way I am now is closer to the real me",

"Well I like it …but then again I'd like anything you do", Eponine shuddered a little

"Don't you feel embarrassed when you say things like that"

"Not one bit"

"You're different too"

"this is closer to the real me", the air in that office was charged with unspoken desires, and a butterfly in your stomach kind of feelings bloated around , the rest of the office could feel the charged energy between their boss and most recent employee. What Enjolras and Eponine didn't realise is that an employee innocently on his way to work on the bus had seen Eponine get out of Enjolras' car, who decided to tell a colleague who he had a crush on, the colleague told her friends from another office, who noticed that Eponine was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and another employee from their office had come to work early and had witnessed the scene between Marius, Enjolras and Eponine and by lunch time the whole building was not only sure that Eponine and Enjolras were dating but that they had also slept together. It only took till the end of the day for the information to reach someone who it shouldn't have.

That night at home Enjolras was called into his mother and father's study, only his mother was waiting for him.

"Sit down", the normally soft brows of his mother hardened almost as a warning.

"What is it?", his mother paused for a long time rubbing her hands together.

"Some interesting news reached me"

"Get to the point, it's not like you to beat around the bush",

"Are you dating a girl in your office", Enjolras leaned forward hands together.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it"

"Does she come from a good family"

"She's an orphan"

"Did she go to good university"

"She went to community college"

"So, she's a nobody", Enjolras tried to conceal his anger but his face betrayed him

"She's smart, kind and resourceful, it's not her fault life dealt her a bad lot"

"I know didn't raise you to be this naïve, end it completely before your father hears about this"

"Can't you take my side just once?"

"I am taking your side by giving you a chance to sort things out before they get to your father"

"I'm not a child anymore, I'm not scared of him anymore"

"You should be, he can take everything away from you…so stop it before he gets involved that's all I've got to say on the matter". With that Enjolras' mother left him alone in the study, he couldn't stomach the idea of going to bed so he called Eponine and asked to see her, at first, she was confused but she could hear a sad desperation in his voice, so she gave him her address and asked to meet him in a park in front of her apartment. Running out in a slippers and long cardigan Eponine's eyes clasped on Enjolras' pacing silhouette, hands in pockets.

"What's going on?", Enjolras stopped and turned to meet her eyes, his hands running through his hair `.

"Date me"

 _ **AN: I wasn't sure where I was going with this story, it felt like I was writing random chapters, but I know now I know.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Date me"

Those two simple words suddenly became the most complicated expressions in the who entire world and in those seconds Eponine's brain broke them a hundred different ways and still she couldn't comprehend them.

"I'm not- "

"You don't have to give me an answer now…I just couldn't go another second without asking…sorry", Eponine sighed and then smiled.

"You're stranger than me… let's sit", Eponine sat down on the swing, Enjolras followed.

"I missed you",

"Stop Jesus", exclaimed an exasperated Eponine "don't you know how to hold back just a bit, in less than 48 hours you've said I like you, date me and I missed you", Enjolras smiled it was maybe the second or third time she'd seen it but it was lovely.

"I feel like I can breathe when I'm with you, I'm not scared of anything, so I think it makes me a little braver" Eponine let the words settle on her chest.

"I'll admit, it's comfortable being with you...you've never been insincere"

"Are you falling for me…well I guess it can't be helped, I'm handsome, rich and clever", Eponine shook her head.

"You forgot unhinged… and a little shameless", Enjolras reached over and ruffled her hair.

"What are you doing", Eponine said slowly as she sorted her hair.

"being affectionate", Eponine simply stared into his eyes, while his hand rested on her head.

"You really like me", Eponine said slowly.

"I really like you" and then he smiled and the world seemed to stop altogether and despite herself Eponine found a smiled tugging at the edges of her mouth, the warm feelings won and her smile erupted over face. She pushed his hand way and stared out into distance.

"I'm not sure how you came to like me... I'm not really sure I understand"

"There's not much to understand, I feel happy when I see you, when I don't see you I want to, it's that simple".

"What happened Enjolras, what bought you here, and don't say it's because you missed me, there's more", Enjolras rubbed his face avoiding Eponine's eyes.

"Not yet Eponine, I'll tell you later okay", Eponine wanted to push but the exhausted tone of his voice stopped her.

"Okay…", and that was that, Eponine didn't mention it again, she was tired but she didn't tell him to go home, they talked into the early hours until he finally got in his car and drove off.

When they came into that office that morning, their shared and obvious exhaustion fuelled more rumours about the nature of their relationship. Enjolras didn't care, when it came to lunch time he didn't hesitate sitting next to a shocked Eponine and her equally shocked friend.

"What are you doing?,", Eponine asked utterly perplexed Enjolras simply smiled and tucked into his pasta.

"Eating with the woman I like",

"But the rum-"

"Everyone already thinks we're dating", Eponine held Enjolras' mischievous gaze.

"You're too much you know that", he smiled again, it seemed to be a common occurrence these days.

The cafeteria was a buzz no one was even trying to hide that they were looking and talking about their boss and his new "girlfriend", it was a shock they had thought he was asexual. As they made their way up towards the office, Eponine was aware of the giddiness of the tall man beside her, he bumped her shoulder playfully.

"What's up with you today", Eponine asked eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Nothing I'm just happy", she noticed how his eyes smiled when he said that. _Is that expression because of me_ , Eponine's mind wondered while her heart warmed.

She couldn't think for the rest of the day, all she could think about is his smiling eyes and that went on for awhile. Walking into the office together, eating together, leaving together.

It was another of those good days Eponine was getting used to so as she was walking out of the building she felt a familiar arm rest around her shoulders.

"How can you leave without saying goodbye", Eponine's eyes widened as she gazed into his.

"s-sorry, you were in meeting I thought it'd last a long time", her voice came out so softly that Enjolras had to lean in a little closer.

"It's okay, I got to see your face. Ahhh I have something to tell you", Eponine gulped unsure what to do about his arm and the proximity.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to an important all-day conference, it's top secret no phones, so I won't be able to talk to you or see you",

"Okay", Enjolras pulled back exasperated.

"Okay…damn that's cold…no that sucks or I'll miss you or don't go", although his tone was playful Eponine could sense a little bit of hurt behind them.

"It's only two days", she didn't know why she said that, but she almost instantly regretted it. Enjolras sighed but he leaned forward wrapping her up in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you Eponine", it was so warm in his arms, so when he pulled away Eponine was surprised to feel a pang of emptiness.

The next morning Eponine almost forgot that she wasn't going to be seeing Enjolras for a while, she felt it though as she walked the empty corridor to the office, she felt it again as she sat at her desk without Enjolras looming figure as he pretended to be watching over her work.

Even at lunch and even though the new occurrence of him sitting with her was new she still missed it. She even felt it as she was heading home, he always seemed to appear out of nowhere to say goodnight. As she lay on her bed she gazed at her phone, she missed the annoying messages he used to send all night before he fell asleep, _what are you up to? did you see that weird story? good work today, I miss you._

When she finally went to sleep, she woke up realising she would have to go through it all over again, it made her feel angry.

Somehow the second day was even worse, she didn't notice it herself but she was irritable and restless all day, even her colleagues could tell something was wrong, she kept wishing the day would end a little sooner so she could sleep and see him. Taking a deep breath that night she fell asleep, setting her alarm extra early, she got dressed and for the first time put on some makeup. She found herself smiling despite herself as she came into work, she didn't meet him at the front, or in the corridor, or in the office, but it was okay he would come in eventually, and she waited all day, there was no sign of him, as she listlessly walked out of the building, a shadow blocked her path, she looked up into familiar blue eyes.

"I'm back", at the sound of his voice tears rose to Eponine's eyes and started falling, Enjolras eyes widened as he stumbled forward and grabbed her arms, "Eponine, what's the matter"

"You said two days… two", she said as she punched his chest in anger, he grabbed her wrist the third time.

"I'm sorry…the meetings went on longer than- ", Enjolras trailed off perplexed at the angry crying woman in front of him.

"I thought… you weren't coming back", Eponine said slowly, looking up at him, big brown eyes glistening with tears.

"It turns out…I missed you…I missed you", Enjolras gently pulled Eponine into his arms and stroked her back.

"I won't ever do that to you ever again, I'm sorry", Eponine didn't know why but she cried into his warm chest, when she was done he pulled her back to gaze into her eyes.

"I must be scaring you a little right now", she said,

"I'd be lying …if I said no"

"it turns out I've been downplaying my feelings for you", Enjolras took a deep breath.

What does that mean?"

"It means. I like you Enjolras…I like you", leaning forward Enjolras pressed his forehead to Eponine's.

"Finally,".

 _ **AN:Now that I know where this is heading, I feel like I can write, hope you guys enjoy it.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"finally,".

When Enjolras pulled away his whole body was giddy with excitement, that he sort of jumped in the air, punched it like a cliché lead in a 90's romantic comedy.

"What the hell did you just do?", Eponine half laughed wiping her eyes, Enjolras scratched his head a little embarrassed but utterly unapologetic.

"I don't want you to go home…let's get something to drink okay", his face was made of purely his smiling mouth.

"Okay", Eponine said returning the smile.

"Oh, isn't this a surprise", Enjolras and Eponine slid into the comfortable and now familiar bar seats.

"Hello Joe", the old bartender smiled at the sight before him.

"erm hi Joe, I didn't really get to introduce myself last time, I'm Enjolras", Joe took his hand.

"Nice to meet you young man, what's the occasion?", Enjolras and Eponine stared at each other their mouths were moving but they weren't saying anything.

"Okay then…let's just calling it a gathering of friends", Eponine and Enjolras turned and smiled relieved.

"Excuse me for a second…", as he left, Joe gave Eponine a look, she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to say Joe?", the old bartender shrugged.

"Just that you look happy…", Eponine kept looking at him "and that I was right all you needed was to fall in-"

"oh, stop Jesus…we're just…" Eponine's words faded away.

"Just what?"

"Yeah just what", Eponine jumped at the sound of Enjolras voice behind her.

"…dating...", Eponine said slowly and that beautiful smile was back, Joe laughed.

" A gathering of lovers...", Eponine gave Joe a warning stare, he raised his arm in defence.

"I guess me going way was a smart move", Eponine frowned

"You stayed away on purpose, didn't you?", Enjolras tilted his head at the playful accusation, when he suddenly became serious.

"I would never stay away from you on purpose. I missed you like crazy", Eponine's cheek became hot and her mouth opened but nothing came out so Enjolras ruffled her hair.

"You really don't embarrass, easily do you?", Eponine finally said after recovering.

"Not when it comes to how I feel about you", Eponine shook her head and Joe simply laughed.

When she finally made it home that night, Eponine realised that the corners of her mouth were aching from smiling too much and that realisation made her both happy and scared. The following morning seemed so bright, she was going to do a job where her intelligence was valued next to the guy she's just started dating. So it was certainly a shock when the first familiar eyes she came across were a pair of icy blue ones.

"You're probably not happy to see me?", Eponine steadied herself.

"I don't feel anything about you", without meaning to tension seeped into Eponine's voice,

"Down girl... I'm not here to start an argument s with you", strangely enough the tension didn't fade from Eponine's voice or stance.

"I'm here to give you a warning, my mother and father won't let you keep Enjolras, they'd rather ruin you both before they let that happen", Eponine frowned at the randomness of the statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Cossette looked away like she was going to say something MORE but she didn't instead she give Eponine a sly look.

"You'll find out soon", with those words she sauntered away. Eponine couldn't wait to get to the office and ask Enjolras what his sister meant, but he wasn't in the office, apparently, he had meetings all morning, it's weird that he didn't mention she thought. When it was finally lunchtime she was looking forward to lunch time, she'd almost forgotten about Cosette's warning, she just wanted to see him but he wasn't there, as she sat to eat her meal, she felt an unfamiliar shadow standing over her, she glanced up into stern eyes.

"Are you Eponine?" the tone was cold but elegant.

"y-yes", Eponine found herself stuttering despite herself.

"come with me, we need to talk", Eponine regained a little of her mind.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?",

"I'm Enjolras' mother come with me", the women didn't wait for Eponine to respond she began walking away, her Prada heels hitting the floor with purpose, Eponine followed. It wasn't long till she found herself sitting in an expensive restaurant opposite an expensive looking woman.

"I'll get straight to the point, stop seeing my son", the sentence hung in the air between the two women.

"I don't quite understand", Eponine said slowly.

"It's pretty simple, you're dating my son, I want you to stop seeing him it's for the best", Eponine couldn't quite grasp the focus or direction of the conversation.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really sure what's going on here", straightening her skirt, the women fixed Eponine with a steady gaze.

"I didn't want to be harsh but it seems I don't have a choice, put simply a third rate college attending orphan can't be with my son, when his father comes back, he will destroy you and I Know that will hurt Enjolras but if you end it coolly, I'll find you somewhere reasonable to work, I'll even give you some expenses, what do you say?", the words floated over Eponine, and the feelings that stirred in her were one of utter confusion and the strange sensation that she should be offended and hurt. The woman waited sternly as the words settled on Eponine's mind, she cleared her throat.

"I still don't really understand what's going on here, but I just started dating your son, unless he leaves me I don't have any plans of abandoning him, of course I understand your position; to you I'm a nobody, but I'm clever and loyal and most importantly your son likes me and I happen to like him back, also our relationship is not so serious that you need to intervene just yet…when he says he wants to marry me then you can object", Enjolras' mother tilted her head as she took in Eponine's words, before standing calmly.

"I warned you, everything that happens to Enjolras now is something you could've prevented, I doubt we'll be seeing each other again goodbye", and once again without waiting for a response the women sauntered away, Eponine sat where she was for a long time trying to understand what just happened. When she got into the office Enjolras was there he motioned her into his office, standing up, he closed the door just as he embraced her, Eponine was startled at first but soon melted into his warm embrace.

"I missed you…I'm sorry about I had a sudden surge of meetings", pulling back he stared Eponine's expression.

"I missed you too…", he heard the words but something was strange about her tone.

"What's wrong…did something happen?", the heavy sigh that left Eponine's left he could tell he'd hit the nail right on the head.

"Your sister and your mother came to see me today", Enjolras' whole body froze, colour drained from his already pale complexion, it took him a little while to regain his composure.

"What did they say".

"They mainly wanted to warn me against dating you and your father's reaction when he returns, Enjolras took Eponine's hand and dragged her into a seat.

"Tell me word for word what they said to you, don't leave anything out", Eponine had never seen that look in Enjolras' eyes. After she'd finished Enjolras was silent for a long time when he suddenly grabbed Eponine's shoulders.

"I need you to promise me something", the desperation in Enjolras voice scared her.

"what?"

"That no matter what happens, you'll trust and follow me", she didn't know what it was maybe it was the desperation in his voice or the beating of her heart but she replied without thinking.

"I promise".

 **AN; I totally know where this is going and will be updating regular** ly


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

In that embrace Eponine felt everything swirling in Enjolras' heart, it was brimming with worry and fear, strangely it was the closest she'd felt to him since they met, when he finally pulled away she gazed into his eyes.

"What are you so scared of?", Enjolras smiled weakly and gently ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay", _he doesn't believe that_ thought Eponine, _I can see it._

Eponine couldn't think properly that day, they'd only just started but it already seemed like things were against them. As she walked out of office Eponine was so deep in thought that she walked straight into a warm broad chest, two strong arms gently grabbed her arms.

"let's go on a date", Eponine looked up into beautiful blue eyes and simply nodded, Enjolras gently took her hand in his and began walking into the cool night air. They walked the city for hours talking about nothing and everything before they finally found themselves in a 24-hour coffee shop.

"You know that I like you like crazy, don't you?", Eponine tilted her and gazed at Enjolras'.

"I Know", Enjolras fingers reached out across the table and grazed Eponine's.

"Then what about you?"

"it's not easy for me like people, honestly the men in my life have always given me some kind of trauma…I promised I wouldn't even think about liking anyone ever again…but suddenly out of nowhere I woke up… and liked you?", Enjolras smiled, _it's so pretty_ Eponine thought.

"You make it sound like it was something done against your will", Eponine lifted her hand in defence.

"no..no…I just meant that I don't normally get surprised…and you surprised me", Enjolras laughed at her flustered expression, he ruffled her hair playfully.

"You're so cute", Eponine sighed.

"and you're super cheesy", Enjolras shrugged unashamedly, _this is nice_ , Eponine thought and it continued like that for another three weeks. Eponine wasn't normally an optimist but she hoped this lovely calm would last for a long time.

As she was walking into the office she thought it was going to be another of those days and a relaxed smile sat across her rosy lips as she walked through the corridor and hurried to the office, excited to see Enjolras. However when she walked in the air was eerie and they were a lot more people milling around as her eyes scanned they made contact with Enjolras' fear filled blue orbs. A short broad shouldered man seemed to be towering over him, it didn't take long of him for him to follow the gaze to Eponine who found herself at the end of the fiercest gaze and suddenly it was right in front of her. There was an eerie silence before a hard slap shattered Eponine's world, the force making her lose her balance and stumble.

"Dad!", Enjolras shouted as he came running.

"Who gave you permission to date my son", Eponine steadied herself, face stinging. Enjolras pushed past his father and gently tilted her face his hand shaking as he saw the red bruise forming on her cheek.

"ar-are you… Okay?", Eponine eyes met Enjolras as he honed in on the confusion and anger she was trying to hide behind a blank stare.

"Hold him", two large security guys pulled Enjolras away from Eponine, the man stepped forward.

"Answer me, who gave trash like your permission to date my son", Eponine met the man's gaze.

"Eponine", the man frowned.

"What?"

"That's my name, it's not trash or you, it's Eponine", the man let out a gruff laugh.

"Why would I care about the name of an orphan, you're nobody, my son works hard, I'm sure he used you to destress… I guess I should thank your parents for making you the kind of girl my son could use for his needs… don't worry you'll be compensated…take her way", Eponine put her hands up.

"I'll leave on my own"

"Eponine", Enjolras called as he struggled, Eponine turned and slowly walked out, she didn't stop till she was outside, where her legs finally gave up and she fell on the marble slabs outside, her hands were shaking. She must have sat there for an hour, by then what happened had spread throughout the company, Eponine's only friend came running out and found her sitting outside she grabbed her hand.

"Eponine", Eponine met Mimi's eyes but he couldn't say anything, Mimi pulled her up "let's go", so she dragged her friend away from the scene of the crime, they found a nearby park, Mimi run off and bought sandwiches and juice, she offered it to her "at least eat something please…Eponine", Eponine turned and looked at Mimi.

"Mimi...", Eponine's voice broke a little

"Yes..."

"My parents were good people, even though we were poor they gave me everything…they died in a crash going into town to get me a birthday present", Eponine voice broke again as tears rose to her eyes.

"They sound nice", Mimi said softly rubbing soothing circles on her friends back.

"They were, they raised me to be a nice girl…but do you know what that man said…he basically called me a prostitute and said my parents did an excellent job raising me to be that way"

"That bastard", anger rose in Mimi's voice.

"What did my parents do...to deserve to be cursed like that Mimi, even if he calls me trash…how can he speak about my dead parents like that", the tears were falling fast now.

"It shouldn't have happened",

"What am I doing…what am I doing", the words stopped as Eponine began to sob uncontrollably , Mimi embraced her friend of 6 years who she'd never seen shed a single tear with everything she had. When she was done Eponine went home stepping out of her shoes she curled up on her bed.

The knocking woke her up from her coma like sleep, she stumbled to her feet, opening the door she was greeted with downcast eyes.

"I'm too ashamed to look you in the eye…", Enjolras grabbed his shaking hand "you were being hurt …and I couldn't do anything" slowly Enjolras raised his hand and covered Eponine's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry Eponine", slowly Eponine grabbed his hand and pulled it down forcing him to look her in the eyes before resting her hand on his cheek.

"It must have been so hard…living with a father like yours…are you okay?", Enjolras face twisted in confusion.

"Are you really asking if I'm okay", Eponine gentle stroked his face.

"I only experienced him for a few minutes…but he's your dad…so I'll ask you again, are you okay", Enjolras bit his tongue to hold down his tears before gently pulling Eponine in , his fingers grazing her cheek slowly leaning he pressed his lips to hers, her tears clinging to his lips, as he pulled her even closer deepening the kiss slowly he pulled back and rested his head against hers.

"I thought you'd ask to break up" he said his voice hoarse and a little shaky.

"You told me to trust and follow you…so don't you dare abandon me".

 _ **AN: here's the next instalment hope you guys enjoy it, I'm just really happy knowing where this is going.**_


End file.
